


Our Freddie

by Scubyrojo26



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Add more tags as the story progresses, Bottom Freddie, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury needs a Hug, Freddie needs love, Freddie whump, M/M, Protective Brian May, Protective Jim Hutton, Protective John Deacon, Protective Mary Austin, Protective Roger Taylor (Queen)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scubyrojo26/pseuds/Scubyrojo26
Summary: One shots focusing on Freddie and his loves





	1. Welcome

Welcome  
This book will be one-shots focusing on Freddie because he needs a lot of love


	2. Glitter or stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton and Freddie argue that they should bring for the appointment.
> 
> Elton just wants people to know how much he loves Freddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so if I write something wrong, tell me and I will try to correct it

People knew that Elton and Freddie were very good friends, they are almost always together and never separate, except at concerts and tours, but they always find a way to call and talk until someone stops them.  
What they did not know was that these two have a relationship beyond friendship, and very few knew....

\- No.  
\- Why not?  
\- Because no and that's it  
\- That is not a valid reason why you reject my idea.  
\- For me yes.- He gave a snort and turned.  
\- That is not valid for me!- He advanced to be in front of the tallest person.- You can not reject my idea if you do not give me a why!  
\- Is it serious? Do you want to go to our first date dressed as bright princesses?- Raises an eyebrow looking at the boy in glasses.- because if you want, we buy some skirts and  
wings.  
\- Are you being sarcastic? Because I have the suits ready.- points back where there are two suits with glitter hung.- One is yellow as you like

The tall boy turned and saw the costumes, they are beautiful but with so much glitter they would not go unnoticed and people would not leave them alone.

\- Elton ... baby.- he turned to see her boyfriend.- I love the costumes, they are pretty and you have tried hard to get them but...I would like to spend our first date a bit...how to say...unnoticed.

Elton's eyes widened in surprise, he approached his boyfriend, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to him to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Then he let out a laugh.

\- Freddie, love. It is impossible to go unnoticed even if we want to do it.- I look into his eyes.- People already know us, and they would not be surprised if even some day we went out naked in the street.

He gave her another kiss on the lips and Freddie returned it with pleasure.

-And besides,- he says as he separates from the kiss to hug Freddie.- I'd love to let people know that I'm dating the great Freddie Mercury.

Freddie turned so that Elton did not see his blush. Elton saw it and smiled.

\- Well...but...I also do not like the suit, they are pretty but it is not something I would wear. - He turned around making a pout on his lips.- Could we carry...I do not know ... stripes? Vertical stripes?  
\- Vertical stripes? No, no, no. I refuse the vertical stripes do not fit well.  
\- And you think the glitter yes?- He looks at it with a raised eyebrow.- You wear your glitter and I my vertical stripes, and that's it.- He turns again to the suits and grabs hers.  
\- But I want to go both the same! Yellow for you and blue for me, with glitter.- was beginning to notice his desperate tone for Freddie to accept his idea.- Just try it and if it does not fit, then you put all the stripes you want, what do you think?

Freddie sighed and looked at the suit he had on his hands. He did not want to wear the suit, but he did not want to force Elton to wear something he liked. How could I fix this?  
I look at Elton who had his eyes fixed on him, I look at his suit, Elton's suit and then his yellow striped jacket that was on his bed. How could she make her boyfriend happy but go unnoticed? He took his eyes up to a shelf that he had on top of the piano and saw the masks that Roger gave him a while ago for a costume party.  
And his eyes opened.

\- I know how we can fix it. - and he smiled at his boyfriend.

Days later, at a concert by Elton, after his last song.

\- Honey! Before I leave this great concert, I want to introduce you to a very important person for me !! My boyfriend!!

From the right side of the stage, appeared a person with a mask and a yellow suit with stripes and glitter, making a set with the blue suit striped and with Elton glitter.  
He approached Elton, raised the mask a little and kissed the man in front of the entire audience, then left the stage as if nothing had happened.  
The Elton fans started screaming like crazy, but the girls.

\- He's a bit shy but ...- he turns to the audience and winks at them.- it's my love of my life.

And he left the stage after throwing a kiss.  
Days later, they began to draw theories of who was Elton's mysterious boyfriend.

\- Nobody got your clue. - Freddie sits next to Elton and puts his head on Elton's shoulder.  
\- Grace is the mystery.- kisses Freddie's head.- And it's fun to see the theories that they create.  
\- And the clothes we wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, it's my first fanfic in English <3
> 
> If there is a grammatical error, tell me and I will try to correct it


	3. Get out of the closet, Roger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has locked himself in a closet.
> 
> Freddie does not know why
> 
> Froger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second One-shots.  
> I keep saying that English is not my language, so let me know about the spelling mistakes  
> And I hope you like it <3

\- Get out of the closet, Roger!  
\- Not until you put my song on the CD !!  
\- Roger, no, besides, what the hell are you doing with the car?  
\- It's a metaphor, John!  
\- What do you do with the grease gun?  
\- Metaphor!  
\- Can you know what you're doing?

Brian and John turned to see Freddie with his hands on his waist and one eyebrow raised.

\- Are you doing ...?

John and Brian look at each other without knowing what to say.

\- Roger has locked himself in a closet.  
\- Why? - He says our approach.  
\- Your car song  
\- Song? Car?  
\- Sure, you're late and you have not read it. - John lets out a sigh. - Roger has written a song about how he would have sex with a car.  
\- For the fifth time, it's a metaphor!  
\- And for the fifth time, we will not put it on the record !! - Brian said as he hits the wardrobe. - Get out of the closet, Roger, you have to record the songs.  
\- It will come out if we taxed I'm in love with my car !!  
\- No! - said John and Brian.  
\- Children, children, if we kill ourselves now, who will record the disc later?  
\- Roger's new love, a car will play the drums for the group.- John rolls his eyes.  
\- The sarcasm will not get Roger out of the closet, John.- Freddie looks at him.  
\- We do not either, at this rate. - Brian released a sigh.

Freddie stood in front of the closet door and the entire door.

\- Roger?  
\- Freddie?  
\- You want to talk?  
\- Of what?  
\- About your song, I have not read it yet.- Brian hands him a sheet.- Let's see ...

"When I'm holding your wheel  
All I hear is your gear  
When my hand is on your grease gun ... "

Freddie's eyes open and he tries to contain his laughter.

\- Roger ... your song is ... different. - Laughter escapes a little. - I'm sorry ... - He covers his mouth to not laugh.  
\- Do not laugh, it's a metaphor! - and comes out of the closet but with bad movement of his foot, stumbles and falls on Freddie.- Ah!  
\- Freddie! Roger! - John and Brian approach. - What happened?  
\- A Roger has run over me. - He raises his head and blushes. - Em ... Roger ...  
\- Yes? - Raises his head and blushes. - This ... I ...

Roger had fallen between Freddie's legs and had grabbed his waist while Freddie, instinctively, had placed his hands on the blond's shoulders.

\- Well, Roger, if you wanted to jump to second base without a first date to have told me, but I'm not ready yet.  
\- What?!  
\- And your hand is close to my grease gun.  
\- As?!  
\- If this is your metaphor, I do not want to imagine how your sarcasm is.  
\- Freddie!

John and Brian laugh and leave.

\- We leave you alone, love.  
\- It's all a metaphor!  
\- What you say, Roger!

Roger turns to look at Freddie. I had never had it so close. His dark brown eyes and his long but thin nose. His big and tasty lips that he has wanted to prove for a long time. And his skin that his shirt lets see, leaving everything to his imagination and wanting to leave marks.

\- You know? This moment is that you kiss me, I return the kiss, and we have metaphors and sarcasms in bed.  
\- Or I kiss you, we have sex in the closet while we think about how we're going to do I'm in love with my car? - Kisses Freddie while he grabs the paper that contains Roger's song.  
\- Roger, darling, your metaphor will not reach or beta.  
\- Please? - he says as he kisses Freddie's neck.  
\- No ... ah ...- Roger smiles, he has found the sweet spot.- Here ... no ... they will listen to us ... ah ...

Roger walks away from Freddie and smiles, he has left a good mark just under Freddie's ear.

\- Come on, Freddie, please ... - and kiss Freddie affectionately.- What do I have to do to put on the song?

Freddie looks at him and lets out a sigh.

\- Face A?  
\- Face B.  
\- Face A and you do not have to sing it.  
\- Cara B, you sing or nothing.  
\- Face A and ...

Freddie raises an eyebrow.

\- Okay, face B ...  
\- Perfect .- Kisses Roger, pushes him, gets up and leaves. - We'll see you tonight to do the metaphor you wanted to do to the car.- He winks and leaves.  
\- It's not a metaphor! .- Think about what you said.- The one of the car yes! Ours not! .- You hear the laughter of Freddie.- Truth ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	4. Special child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby is born with a great future.

"Stone Town, Zanzibar, September 5, 1946 ..."

Stone Town, in a small town on the islands of Zanzibar, where people lived on a fishing ground, the beaches are beautiful and people live happily.

In one of the buildings of the town, you could hear a lot of steps that went from side to side. It was a small hospital, and a woman had just gone into labor so they understood her while they prepared everything.

Jer, the future mom, was fighting for her future child, had struggled to have it and was not going to fail.

Bomi, the husband and future father, walked out worried, for his beloved and his future son who would be born at any time.

\- Future father? - A voice called him. He turned to see a doctor. - I have also gone through this but the wait is worth it.

\- I guess ... Jer has always loved his own child but ... I do not think he's ready to be a father ... I do not want to disappoint either of them, - look at the other man.- Any advice?

\- Everything will come natural, there is no manual, you do it by instinct and because you love your child.- Look at Bomi.- Nobody is the perfect father and nobody has the prodigy son, you will both learn along the way, you will have your moments, conflicts and deseptions but ...- smile.- you will always be proud of him.

Bomi looked at him ...- Thank you.- I look forward when a door opened and a doctor came out.

\- Mr. Bulsara? - Bomi looked at him. - There have been some complications but ... she and the child are fine. They can now pass. - and turned to talk to a nurse.

Bomi looked at the doctor on his side, but he was gone, he sighed and entered the room. Inside, Jer rested with a small bundle in his arms, they had cleaned her and the baby, his body shouted rest but had a big smile on his face.

\- Honey ... how are you? - sits on a chair next to the stretcher. - And who is our new offspring?

\- Bomi, say hello to our child. - Remove the blankets, letting see a small, dark and precious baby.- Our little son.

\- It's beautiful ... like you. It has your nose.- it approaches its hand and it touches the head, the baby twists but then it calms down.- It is perfect.

\- And have you thought of a name? - I look at the baby with a proud smile. - It has to be a perfect name for him, that fits him.

\- I've thought a lot, and come to a name.- look at Jer.- Farrokh.

\- Farrokh? - Look at the baby, he writhes a little more, lets out a small laugh. - It seems that he does not like it ... Farrohk Bulsara ... a great name for a great child.

A special child

With a great future.

And a great life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> I have taken more time to write because the ordeanor had broken down and I did not have any more places to write.  
> But I'm back.  
> I remember that my original language is not English, if there is an error, I will decide and I will try to correct it.  
> See you soon with another one-shot!


End file.
